


If you love me, prove it.

by SillyFudge (orphan_account)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Ace is a pretty boy, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Anal Sex, Body Change, Crying During Sex, Daddy Issues, Drama & Romance, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gentle Sex, Holding Hands, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Marco is honestly the best boyfriend, Neck Kissing, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Phobias, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Tension, Size Difference, Stockholm Syndrome, Surprise Kissing, Trust Issues, Whitebead is the best dad, and so is Sabo, who needs to he treated respectfully
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-11 23:51:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18434693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SillyFudge
Summary: Ace had problems; not only that he was tiny and fragile with some mental and physical  health issues he also had daddy issues he have been thrown away him and his little brother in an orphanage both poor creatures having to deal with the cruel world that was against them, until the day there new fresh chance came to start there own new better life.





	1. One is two and two is zero.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone it’s been 7 years or something since I began watching the show, and so I finally decided on making a fanfic about my own favorite ships that I absolutely adore.
> 
>  
> 
> Follow my Twitter ; @Xoxmelancholy if you want me to do a one shot or smth. And warning my account is 18+

 

 

> “ oh your love is wrong but it’s such a guilty pleasure. ”
> 
> ━━━━━━━━━━
> 
> ━━━━━━━
> 
> Maybe you wouldn’t be  around me if your mother was around to raise you slut.
> 
> the word ringed in the small male ears it was a stab of million small needles to his heart everything about it hurt.
> 
> but it didn’t stop there.
> 
> his boyfriends love was  way not so understandable Ace didn’t understand anything about it, it was something he couldn’t handle.
> 
> he want to run away, run away and hide from him tell someone about it but he’s very scared very scared that he would come after and go even further more aggressive.
> 
>  
> 
> .
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> .
> 
>  
> 
> It was way back then everything was great he loved him and so did Ace, there were nothing but affection toward each other Ace believed it was all true love.
> 
> but everything changed too soon.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> “ Ace ! I will be going with a friend ! I did my homework and finshed my housework   ! “
> 
>  
> 
> “ Alright Luffy you’re free off the hook you can go now, make sure  to come back home in time. ”
> 
>  
> 
> He gently stroked the smaller’s male head as he watched him go away to the door and wave leaving, everything turned quiet again as it usually was.
> 
> Ace and Luffy had a simple life, after Ace grow up learning the best ways to survive in this world he took his brother with him out of this so sick called place orphanage working many jobs to provide himself and his brother a safe life and a healthy future he did it he bought a small house that fits them both with a very simple rent and enough water and food,  it was hard especially being a high school student and a part timer he would come home late and tired but it was all worth it.
> 
> Just for him.
> 
> he softly smiled as he laid  himself  on the couch on his back staring at the celling he had a two days off break so he could enjoy the peace and quite for awhile and maybe start becoming a better student and study he slowly began shutting his eyes, till he heard a door knock.
> 
>  
> 
> he stood up from his place wondering who could it be, he opened the door to be surprised by the strong alcohol smell and a tall body crashing against him till his back hit the wall,  his eyes widen.
> 
>  
> 
> “ Asahi ! You drank too much- ”
> 
>  
> 
> Ace was interrupted again when a sudden rough hand smacked over his lips making his head hit back, he tried to pull himself together fear and confusion filling him.
> 
>  
> 
> “ Asahi ?! ”
> 
>  
> 
> He muffled as he saw the male buckle his belt with a evil smirk designing his face.
> 
>  
> 
> “ Shut up and do what you good at whore. ”
> 
>  
> 
> .
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> .
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> you don’t have to work the only thing you have to do is lay down and spread your legs like the good slut you’re.
> 
>  
> 
> Maybe you should use your pretty mouth in sucking not talking.
> 
>  
> 
> you’re so worthless and pathetic, you only go around and whore up to get what you need.
> 
>  
> 
> It didn’t stop and so his boyfriend never did, bruises kept on blooming themselves over his wrist, neck, rib cage his whole body was filled with marks that made him disgusted by himself.
> 
>  
> 
>  

 

 

> What made him scared more was when Luffy discovered one of the purplish blue bruises himself after few months.
> 
>  
> 
> “ Ace ! What’s that on you’re wrist what happened ? ”
> 
>  
> 
> he asked, naive eyes filled with nothing but worry as he held his brothers wrist in his hands the way he examined carefully.
> 
>  
> 
> he doesn’t want him to worry about him at all.
> 
>  
> 
> “ it’s okay Luffy, I kinda feel off the couch and hit my hand hard on the floor. ”
> 
>  
> 
> “ Are you sure ? . .”
> 
>  
> 
> Are you sure you stupid lier ?
> 
>  
> 
> “ of course i’m Luffy. ”
> 
>  
> 
> No actually my whole body feels like a skeleton who got burned double times.
> 
>  
> 
> “ Well. . . If you say so. . . Alright ! How about we eat meat for dinner. ”
> 
>  
> 
> “ I’m in ! ”
> 
>  
> 
> He had a small smile on his face.
> 
>  
> 
> .
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> .
> 
>  
> 
> .
> 
>  


	2. Hey, pretty boy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today Ace doesn’t think he’s lucky, again.

 

7 : 00 am.

 

Ace woke up at the sound of soft breathing next to him he turned his head and opened his eyes to see the smaller’s body holding his own hand, he doesn’t really recall what happened last night all that he  rememberes was him being  pinned against the bed too tight and then feeling nothing after that, he was glad that the male that called himself his ‘ boyfriend ’ left and he feels much better when he see his little brother next to him.

he lifted himself only to fall back and thrash from the pain he felt shaking his whole spine, Luffy woke up immediately at the sound of grunts eyes half lid as he mumbled a 

 

“ Oh, Ace ! Good morning- ”

 

dozing back to his sleep, Ace just chuckled at him standing up and going around the bed stretching his painful back, his legs were shaking a little as he stepped towards the younger he mummers softly kissing his forehead.

 

“ wake up stupid head school is going to start soon. ”

 

“ Mhm. ”

 

“ You better wake up before I get out from the bathroom. ”

 

he stated in a firm tone as he turned around going to the bathroom, he can hear the younger whine annoyed as he pulled himself up together.  

 

He began washing his whole face makeup slowly wore off fully till he got glimpses of the bruise on his face he ran a hand through his hair a sad sigh escaping his lips.

 

“ I have issues. . ”

 

.

 

 

.

 

 

 

.

 

“ Ace wait ! Help me tie this up. ”

 

Both boys finshed up right before 8 : 38 am the time where there school is supposed to start, the school uniform contest of a white blouse and plaid red and bluish black pants, Ace had wore on an simple orangish peach sweater that was a little bit bigger than his frame hoping it would cover the marks, a brown shoes to match with some black band bracelets on his wrist a silver ring on his index finger and a silver necklace around his neck.

while the younger wore on a beige v neck that he was forced to wear lastly a brownish shoe, Luffy always argued with  Ace about having him wearing some bracelets or even rings but Luffy doesn’t really mind if his brother did wear these things.

 

Ace sighed as he knelt down to tie the males shoe, he raised an eyebrow and teased him with a tone.

“ You’re soon going to be seventeen and you don’t know how to tie your shoe lace ? ”

Luffy scrunched his nose with a pout, as Ace just picked his shoulder bag and stood up straight again with a smirk blasted over his face.

 

“ Okay Luffy. Let’s go. ”

 

. 

 

 

.

 

 

.

 

“ Old man, don’t forget to take your pills and medicine. ”

 

“ Gurararara. . Don’t worry about me son just go or you’ll be late. ”

 

The older man told the blond hair male as he saw him go around holding pills bottles and pressing the air conditioner buttons.

 

“ Alright, I will be going now yoi ! Bye. ”

 

 

 

The blond male had worn only the school uniform with the blouse first two buttons unbuttoned giving him more of a rebellion kid style instead of the straight A’s kid he is.

Marco had no problems of course, after all he had a adoptive good father, brothers who always treated him with whole respect.

he had everything after all but yet he felt like he had issues.

 

He kept on walking till he reached the school entrance, making his way towards the hallways after he took off his shoes and placed it with flat slippers as the whole school students did.

 

“ Ah . . I’m a little bit late I guess. ”

 

the blond male stated eyes gone half lid squinting his eyes.

 

“ I also forgot my glasses yoi . . ”

 

he mumbled to himself as he kept on walking through the hallways he should skip class because he doesn’t want any problem with the teacher.

the male took a stroll through the hallway backing a little as he heard a small music being played   coming from his right the way that nobody goes to because it’s under construction.

The males most guilty pleasure trait was butting in and knowing.

however he wanted to know what’s happening there but the hallway was blocked with some tables and chairs that he could hardly try to get in without busting himself.

the window.

the blond male decided to jump from a window to another and get there, so he opened one.

taking his curios body and climbing the window the space between both windows weren’t far so he was safe, he jumped down hands holding into the thin edge of the building he used one hands strength to reach the window and open it.

 

He got inside body all together fully, he began to walk and walk and walk towards the delectable music till it was fully hearable through his ears.

it came from the old music club it was piano.

 

he slowly opened the door making his way in towards the male that had his back turned sitting on a rusty piano chair delicate fingers pressing itself on the keys without  feeling anything or being aware he got closer and muttered.

“ Hey. . ”

 

The black haired boy turned around immediately reacting towards the sudden noise of someone.

“ So pretty boy . . You like  Beethoven ? ”


	3. Don’t recall.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caring is what Marco could always give.

“ So . . Do you ? ”

“ ho - how did you g - g - get  in here ? ”

 

“ I followed the pretty music is it wrong for curiosity to be the humans biggest emotion ? ”

 

Ace just bit his lips frowning his brows as he turned back the chair and placed his both hands on his lap head going down slowly as he began to fidget with his finger.

“ I g - guess no. . Um. . Yes I like Beethoven. . ”

The male stated in a low tone the blonde could barely hear, he leaned his head getting more closer gaze landing on the male’s frame it was a little bit ting and looked so fragile it didn’t easily show especially from the loose oversized sweater it didn’t cling to  his frame nor show a little bit of skin.

“ May I sit ? ”

the blonde asked the male leaning a little bit away letting him place himself down the long rusty chair he turned his head to see the others face his hair strands were a little messy he even noticed the puffins around his eyes, his gaze gone down to his red knuckles the kid was weird.

“ Say. I never saw you in my class neither around my name is Marco, you ? ”

No response, and so Marco just turned his head to face the front his lips turning to a thin line.

“ It’s okay, no names need to be exp- ”

“ Ac. .Ace. . ”

“ What ? ”

“ It- it’s Ace . . My n - name is Ace and i’m class B - 11th. ”

The male confessed voice so soft and gentle Marco swallowed the tightness in his throat as he give a warming smile.

“ Well . .  I’m at class A and so. . do you come here often Ace ? ”

The way the other pronounced his name was so mushy that give Ace electricity through his spines.

 

“ Yes I do. . I usually come. . At afternoon. . But today I didn’t feel like going to class. ”

 

“ Hm. . ”

 

Quiet came when the blonde decided to give the male a time to breath. And talk till he’s comfortable, Ace began to fidget around with the hem of his sweater.

“ Um. . Did you like it ? ”

“ like ? ”

“ What I played ? ”

“ I did it was pretty good yet your fingers messed some parts and keys want me to teach you pretty boy ? ”

 

Ace was pretty much startled when he called him that but said nothing, he only nod his head as an okay.

“ Well here we go you should stay focus okay. ”

 

.

 

 

.

 

 

.

 

The two boys kept on playing and playing the piano not really realizing what time is it right now Ace lifted his head up when he noticed the suns light starting to fade.

“ sc-school is finished. . You skipped a whole school day  Marco. . ”

The male stated turning his head to the man who had his fingers in a straight shape now.

“ oh. . I did ? ”

“ Mhm. . I should be going now . . ”

He stood up from his place and taking a turn the male was stopped when a hand grabbed his he turned immediately reaction going wild with fear, suddenly heart rushing with no such a reason thinking this simple move was a threat Marco took his hand away when he noticed the reaction of the male he stood up scoffing.

“ You will come here, tomorrow right ? ”

“ I guess . . . Maybe . . ”

“ I will be waiting for you. Then. ”

 

.

 

 

.

 

 

.

 

Marco finally got Ace to open up with him after a whole month of meeting each other in the same  place, Marco knew very much that he began to enjoy his whole morning to afternoon time with him.

They would even pick up lunch together and go to the roof because Ace was a not so sociable kid who doesn’t feel comfortable around people in the cafeteria, and Marco even meet his little brother he was another clone of Ace yet an Ace with some unstoppable excitement and energy in him.

 

but this week was very different Ace stopped coming, and even Luffy started  worrying Marco never saw him in classes nor in the old music room He nowhere saw him.

 

“ Marco ! ”

 

the blonde turned around to the voice calling him, it was Luffy coming after him through the school hallway, lips trembling.  eyes full of sadness and disbelief with worry designing his baby face.    

 

 “ Ace ! He disappeared two days ago ! And never came back home please please tell me you know where he is. ”

 

“ Ah. . I don’t really know kid please relax a bit i’m Worried as you’re did he leave a text ? A letter anything behind him before he leaves ? ”

 

“ Well. . Only this . . ”

 

He began to fidget inside his uniform pants pocket bringing out a cramped up piece of paper and handing it to the blonde male with glasses.

“ I saw this on the kitchens table when I came home. ”

 

Dear Luffy, 

I will be gone for awhile so don’t worry please take care of home till i’m back.

There is food in the fridge if you need any, money is placed underneath the couch pillow.

With love, your bro As̶ce.

 

“ he’s supposed to come back home 1 am clock because he works at night but he never did, and I’m . . I’m scared something bad happened. . I don’t want anything to happen to him he’s the only one I have . . .”

“ did you call the cops ? ”

“ I did but they never told me any information. . ”

“ Well. . ”

The blonde hummed as he folded the piece of paper neatly.

 

“ Do you have anyone you both know to ask about him ? Or places he usually went to ? ”

 

“ um. . We Ace never liked the idea of having best friends or anything but he . . He have a boyfriend. . ”

Marco’s eye’s widen a teenager like Ace would have a boyfriend of course, but he would lie if he didn’t feel fire build up inside his heart.

“ Bang ! Do you know his boyfriends address ? ”

 

.

 

 

.

 

 

.

 

“ How about you close your mouth and fucking move your hips like you’re suppose to do ?! ”

Ace didn’t feel anything good in this, it was all pain and pain till he began to feel numb head slowly falling down and lids wanting to close themselves to finally rest. 

But he didn’t have the chance till his hair was yanked back harshly and for the taller male to move in such rough and fast stabbing pace he felt like he was being ripped into two pieces.

he didn’t stop it kept going, the way he thrusted into him the way his hands kept on smacking his bottom every time he got a chance the way he bit into his shoulder leaving more painful bruises.

Maybe he should’ve never talked to that male blonde, maybe if he was a good boy and listened to Asahi he wouldn’t be in this hurtful situation.

His breath hitched when he heard a strong knocking on the door, the older male lifted his head up and Ace just froze in his place.

 

“ You’re a very lucky princess for someone to come and distract me from you. ”

 

he stated as he pulled out standing up from the bed picking up his long sleeve shirt and speaking in a threateningly tone lastly before leaving. 

 

“ You better keep those legs spread when I come back. ”

 

.

 

 

.

 

 

.

 

“ Luffy wait gee. . We need to think about what to say. ”

 

“ I don’t care ! Ace is probably there and I know ! Because when the police asked Asahi he didn’t even bother to care or even call me what kind of boyfriend he is ?! ”

“ Ah ! Lu- ”

It was late already when the younger knocked semi banging on the door he might’ve hyped the boy with answers too much. 

The door opened.

 

“ Luffy ! What a surprise to see you I’m really sorry about Ace I hope everything is okay- ”

 

“ Don’t lie he is there and I need answers- Ace ! Come out ! ”

Marco held the smaller boy when he saw him get much fierce, almost having the idea of banging in rush.

“ Luffy calm done. You. You’re Ace’s boyfriend you must know where he is. ”

“ pfft you must be joking. He’s my boyfriend but it doesn’t mean he have to tell me everything running away is his choice. ”

he stated in a cold tone, the face of his showing no much care or even a close expression to it it made Marco mad very mad.

he threw his fist at him.

 

.

 

 

.

 

 

Ace heart beaten faster as he heard that voice it was his little brothers voice. He tried to take the courage and stand up and run downstairs to hug him into his arms.

but he was shaking and in a such bad shape right now.

but as he heard the voice of a floor bang he lifted his body up immediately standing and taking his boxers, jeans and, turtleneck sweater throwing them all on as he rushed downstairs.

To see what happened.

“ Ace ! ”

 

he stepped down the stairs step by step.

 

“ Ace the hell ?! ”

 

Marco stated when he saw the others face, it was all red eyes glowing and shining and puffy, lips trembling red, Luffy was just standing there startled and surprised at the view.

While Asahi was on the floor gathering all the strength he need to stand up, Ace ran to the fallen male and stated in a shaking voice. 

 

“ Please. . Don-don’t hurt him. .”

 

“ What the absolute fuck, he just lied about you being here and why the hell do you look all messed up. ”

 

“ it’s nothing please leave . . It’s for the better. ”

 

“ I’m not leaving till I hear the truth from that Asahi dude, and I want to know about the bruises and everything. ”

 

Marco wasn’t an idiot he knew everything, by the way Ace acted with him and the way he acted towards Asahi when he see him after school it was all wrong and Marco kept quiet about it scared to make the smaller uncomfortable.

 

“ Tell me Ace is he abusing you. ”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know it’s short thought I will make sure to make a new chapter, I want to know if this will get attention so I can provide more.
> 
>  
> 
> Characters age ;
> 
> Luffy, Nami | 16 - 10th grade.  
> Ace, Marco, Sabo, Zoro, Sanji | 17 - 11th grade.  
> Asahi | 18 - 12th grade.  
> Edward | 56 y.o ( etc. is a secret gang leader who have a big family andddd Marco is part of it. )


End file.
